Honoka's Sexy Train Ride
by YuriChan220
Summary: While riding the train, Honoka gets ambushed by a couple of pervy guys who want to have fun with her.


**Honoka's Sexy Train Ride**

 **Protagonist: Honoka**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: So, I was watching a random hentai anime and this idea came up. So I just started typing away. Enjoy!**

It's the afternoon and Honoka and Marie Rose are walking towards the train station after school ended today. The pink haired girl stretches out her arms with a smile.

"I'm getting kinda hungry," she says. "Oh, yeah. Marie, it's your day off from working with Helena-sama, right?"

The petite blonde just nods.

"Well, why don't we eat out today? We haven't done that in a while."

Marie groans as they approach the train. It's not that she doesn't like the suggestion, but she absolutely doesn't like getting on trains, especially when it's busy at this time of day.

"I'll pass..." she mutters.

Honoka giggles as she pets her. "Aw, come on, Marie! Look, I know most people love to look at you because you're small, but the restaurant is not too far."

Marie blushes, but turns away. "Fine. I'll go. But they better not treat me like a kid like they did last time! I had a bag full of candy given to me!"

"That's because you're so cute~!"

"Mou~! I'm really tired of hearing that! I'm the same age as you, for goodness sakes!"

Honoka just giggles as they board the train. They find a spot in the middle and hang for a second. However, more and more people come in, mostly men, and some of them were purposely pushing Marie and Honoka just to get comfortable. In fact, they've been shoved around so much that it separated them. Marie jumps up and down to see if Honoka is okay, but unfortunately, she's too short

"Oh, come on!" She groans.

Honoka, on the other hand, gets bumped by a guy who is trying to walk past her. She starts to fall back when somebody catches her. She sighs in relief.

"That surprised me..." she says.

However, the person who caught her immediately moves his hands below her blazer and starts to grope her large breasts.

'Wh-what?' Honoka thinks. 'What is he doing? Hey...'

"E-excuse me, sir," the pinkette says softly. "Can you not...do this...here?"

The man in a black suit just grins and keeps on groping her. Honoka moans softly as he unbuttons her blazer, puts down her bra and gropes her now exposed breasts.

"Wh-who are you?" Honoka questions.

She looks up to search for her blonde friend, but doesn't see her anywhere. 'Where are you, Marie!?'

Another hungry hand drops down below her skirt and rubs his two fingers on her wet white panties. "Ahhh, you sound so cute when you moan like that," the man coos.

He leans in and starts to lick her neck, while continuing to fondle her breasts. "With you wet like this, it's us men's turn to feel good." He whispers in her ear

'Wh-what does he mean!?' Honoka thinks.

Another man, supposedly his companion, walks right in front of her with a grin on his face. "Oh, you're cute~"

'Two of them!?' Honoka thinks.

"We've been watching you, you know," the second man says as he takes his turn to grope her breasts. "We just couldn't hold back anymore."

The pink haired girl moans more and more from the man's groping until one of them tips her chin and kisses her. Tongues dance around each other with the pinkette moaning in the process. The other man has his hand on her butt, thus, inserting his fingers into her womanhood.

"Hey, it'd be bothersome to others if you moan this loud," one of them whispers.

Honoka doesn't say anything as she just takes the groping and fingering non-stop. 'I-I beg you...' she thinks. 'Please don't do anything too serious...'

One of the men kisses her once again while the other says, "My, your moans are becoming really wild. You can't let out your moans like that~"

While doing that, the man in front of her grope her breasts, chuckling. "The sloshing noises are so loud people might notice."

Honoka couldn't hold back any longer and lets out a soft moan while arching her back. Love juices spill all over the man's hand. As he pulls it out, more juices are dripping down from her pussy and below her shaking legs.

"My, you sure made quite a mess down there," the man coos.

The pink haired girl pants heavily from climaxing so soon. She wants to leave right now and find her best friend. 'Marie!' She thinks. 'Marie, where are you!?'

One of the men doesn't give her a chance as he picks up one of her legs, lifting it as high as he can, exposing her pussy in the process. "Now then, it's time for the main course~"

He pokes his penis at her pussy a bit. Then, he wastes no time inserting it inside, making Honoka moan. He picks up both of her legs now and starts to thrust back and forth slowly with the other man grabbing her arms from behind to support her from falling over.

"Ohhh, yes," the man whispers. "Do you see, cutie? You're the only girl having sex at this kind of place."

The other man from behind already has his cock ready and is rubbing it on her butt. "Wow! With your skin so soft and butt so smooth, I can't resist!" He aims his cock at the other hole. "Well, since the front hole is taken, I might as well take this one."

Honoka can't believe her ears. That man is going to insert his cock inside her butt hole? She covers her mouth to prevent her from screaming as she doubts that it won't fit. The man doesn't care as he inserts it inside.

"Just relax, okay?" He whispers.

The pinkette just nods and both of the men thrust back and forth slowly. Honoka shuts her eyes tightly while moaning softly, making the men grin in satisfaction.

"Your pussy is starting to twitch," one of them says

Honoka doesn't say anything as she just takes in both cocks inside her, moaning more and more. 'They're so thick!' She thinks. One of the men lift her up by the legs and continue to thrust while Honoka hangs on for dear life by wrapping her arms around his neck. The second man continues to thrust from behind.

"Yes, that's it," the man says. "Hang on tight, little one."

Honoka nods, moaning. Her eyes are shut tightly, but deep down, she's enjoying every bit of it. Who knew that two men would give her a chance to experience what it's like to become a woman? The two men continue thrusting back and forth from both sides with the pinkette almost losing her mind and her eyes are half open.

"It's coming, miss!" One of them say. "We're reaching our limit!"

"Get ready! Here it comes!" Another says.

They thrust faster and faster with Honoka moaning louder each time. And then...it's done. She arches her back, screaming in pleasure as semen fills both holes. When the men pull their cocks out, more semen drips from her pussy, most of it down her shaking legs and onto the floor.

"That was fun, cutie," one of the men says. "Let's play again some time, okay?"

At the Next Station

Honoka stumbles out of the train while adjusting her panties and looks around. No sign of Marie Rose anywhere...yet. It is then that she notices the blonde sitting on the bench. She sees the pinkette walking toward her, so she starts to approach her as well.

"Honoka!" She cries. "Are you alright!?"

A small smile appears on her face. "I'm alright."

"What were you doing? Why did it take so long to come out here?"

The pink haired girl just pets her. "Let's just say...I had a fun time."

"With who?"

Honoka puts her index finger to her lips. "Secret~"

Unbeknownst to Marie, Honoka's pussy is still dripping with some of the semen left from the men back at the train.

The End


End file.
